Love Stronger Than A Million Men
by RexieCakes
Summary: Becky goes over to Imogen's house, hoping to get over their fight, but when she arrives, she realizes that their argument affected Imogen more than she thought it had.


Imogen laid in her bed, as tears slid down her face.

Oh god... She felt embarrassed, and ashamed. So ashamed...

How could she let Jack push her into doing drugs like that? Not to mention it had led to a fight between her and Becky.

Okay yeah, Imogen knew that she shouldn't of taken the drugs. She could've said no. Because yeah she didn't smoke.

The girl sighed, as she glanced over at her cell phone, that laid on her night stand.

She said texted Jack, telling her she was going to bed early, because she was tired. Jack of course sent back "Goodnight," and then left her alone.

Imogen didn't feel tired. Just upset. She needed alone time to think. She had never been into it with Becky before. Never. It felt so... Painful and just wrong.

Since the two had seen each other that afternoon in the student council room, they hand't talked.

Becky told Imogen to just go home, and she did... She didn't try talking to her after that. Oh lord no.

And how would she able to face her tomorrow in school? Imogen could see it now; in her mind. Becky looking down at her with disapproving eyes, and a frown on her face. Imogen wouldn't be able to take that...

Then her thoughts began to get more wild... What if Becky didn't even want to be friends anymore? That would mean she'd lose her best friend, the one that had gotten her through so much! She needed Becky. She couldn't lost her... Not like this.

Imogen gulped as her eyes traveled back to her phone. She was going to do this...

As she picked up her cell, she then then to her contacts, where Becky's number was.

"Alright, Moreno. You've got this. Becky's forgiving. She'll listen and... And everything will be fine," Imogen thought to herself, as she then clicked 'call'

The phone began to ring, as Imogen held it to her right ear.

Becky didn't answer the phone though, and so it went to voice mail. Imogen thought about leaving one, but then decided against it, and just put her phone down.

Then Imogen sat up in her bed, and felt a huge wave of anxiety, and depression take a hold of her.

She began to sob heavily for fifteen minutes, before a knock at the door downstairs interrupted her.

Imogen quickly wiped away the tears, got up, and went downstairs.

Before answering the door, Imogen breathed in and out.

Imogen then opened the door to see Becky standing outside. The girl's now dark red eyes, widened at the sight.

"Have you been... Crying?" Becky asked.

"Maybe a little..." Imogen replied, as she looked away from the blonde. Now she was even more embarrassed and ashamed than before.

Becky walked over to Imogen, and pulled her into a tight hug.

Imogen quickly hugged back, but stayed silent. She was almost afraid to speak.

"I did this... I made you cry," Becky sighed.

"No. It's not you. It's me," Imogen responded. "I fucked up and made myself cry. Besides I deserve to be sad. I'm horrible,"

Becky pulled away from Imogen and looked her in the eyes, but noticed that as soon as she did that, Imogen looked away.

"Hey... Why can't you look at me?" Becky questioned softly.

"Because I'm... I'm too embarrassed and ashamed of myself..." Imogen answered.

"Immy, it's okay," Becky squeaked.

"No... No it's not!" Imogen cried. "What the hell is wrong me, Becky? I can't do anything right anymore,"

"Nothings wrong with you! You've just been distracted, but that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you," Becky added. "I was so mad because I was worried about you. I don't want you doing drugs. They're dangerous, and I care so much about you. You're my best friend. My number one person!"

"Wait we're still friends?" Imogen asked in disbelief.

"Oh my god! Is that why you were crying? Because you thought we weren't friends anymore? I wouldn't just leave you like that!" Becky barked.

"I know you wouldn't do that in any other situation, but... With what happened, yeah... Thought I lost you there," Imogen sighed.

"I'd never leave you," Becky chirped. "Can you look at me, please?"

Imogen looked up at her best friend, she fought to hold back more tears.

"There are those eyes. Those gorgeous eyes," Becky purred, putting her left hand under Imogen's chin.

Imogen smiled weakly and blushed lightly, before pulling Becky in for another hug.

"So we're good?" Imogen asked.

"We're fine," Becky chuckled.

"Thank god," Imogen muttered.

"Feel better now?" Becky smirked.

"Yep!" Imogen laughed.

"Good!" Becky howled, as the two broke apart from their second hug.

"You alone again tonight?" Becky wondered.

"Yeah," Imogen replied, as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Why don't I stay over then? We can cuddle like always and just talk," Becky said.

"Don't you have to ask your parents first?" Imogen asked.

"Already did! I kinda brought my over night stuff in my car," Becky chuckled.

"Of course you did," Imogen replied.  
-

* * *

Imogen curled into Becky's arms, and fell asleep quickly.

Becky looked down at the girl in her embrace and sighed quietly.

"Oh, Imogen... If you loved me too. I want you, but someone has you..." Becky whispered, before she too fell asleep.

But little did Becky know, that Imogen loved her too, but hadn't said a word... Because she thought that she was straight, and that was why she went for Jack, cause yeah she did like her, but she didn't just like Becky. She loved her.

_..._

_Love Stronger Than A Million Men._

* * *

**Hey all! Well look who wrote a new one-shot for Imogen and Becky! Okay so first off wow... o-o I had so much inspiration for this! Last night's episode just filled me with it. xD And speaking of last night's episode... It was sooo awesome! :D I loved it sooo much! x3 So intense at parts, and wow... Was it just me, or was the sexual tension so easy to feel? I mean most of the episode centered around something with people and someone they liked. **

**Now I don't like Jack and Imogen together, I really don't. Like... eh. Though I'm sure everyone could already tell.**

**I have nothing against Jack, other than the fact she smokes... And pushed Imogen into it... Over all I like her though. But her and Imogen together I can already tell it's not gonna last. xD Plus I saw a clip of TV of Imogen and Becky kissing. It was in a commercial where they were showing clips from different shows. So it does mean this: Jack and Imogen will break up.(Which will make me happy as shit) And then Becky and Imogen will realize they have feelings for each other, and then... get together! **

**Wow... I'm just rambling on and on, aren't I? I should kinda stop writing now, or I won't be able to stop... So review! **


End file.
